Espoir de vie
by ange de un cisme
Summary: One Shot Harry en à marre et décide d'en finir mais quelqu'un est là et l'aide à revenir à la raison slash tout simple


Espoir de vie

Coucou tout le monde je viens vous remercier de lire ma première fic si elle vous plait reviewez-moi s'il vous plait. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture

**Espoir de vie**

Minuit venait de sonner à Poudlard. L'heure du crime comme l'appelle les moldus. En était-il de même pour les suicides ? Question que devait se poser les auteurs de roman policiers. Mais la vie, ELLE, la dure et cruelle vie existe. Ce n'est pas de l'encre ou des feuilles. La vie, la vrai ce vivait. On peut la voir de plusieurs façons :

Les enfants la voient comme un conte de fée. Un rêve éveillé où tout ce qu'on fait est magique. Les adolescents eux la voit comme une injustice tout n'est que méchanceté où leurs âmes sont tourmenté par leurs besoins primaires. Et les adultes qui la voient de haut avec un regard qui parfois sort à peine de l'innocence. Eux savent les risques de la vie. Les actes et les conséquences de leur choix. Et leur part de responsabilité dans le monde. Pour d'autres la vie était un jeu.

Pour moi tout ça n'est que fumisterie ! Depuis longtemps déjà j'ai cessé de croire au conte de fée du style du prince charmant sur son beau destrier blanc. Non la vie est dangereuse. Vivre c'est particulier on soufre, on pleurs, on ris mais on sait tous que ça une fin ou on fais semblant de se croire invincible. Tout le monde est comme ça. C'est triste, mais c'est la vie !

Comme tous les soirs je suis là-haut : sur la tour d'astronomie mais en même temps je suis au sol. Tous les soirs, j'entends des innocents mourir dans mon sommeil j'ai essayé de toute mes forces de les aider mais je sais que dans le monde dans lequel je vis la nuit c'est inutile. Ça l'a toujours était de toute façon. Où est la justice dans tout ça ?

Donc tous les soirs je me retrouve ici à penser au bien-être de sauter par-dessus la rambarde. Dès que je m'en approche je ressens l'excitation me monter à la tête, le sang battre dans mes tempes. J'avoue je trouve ca exquis. J'ai toujours su pourquoi j'aimais autant le quidditch : c'est cette sensation de voler, de planer, puis il y a ces descentes en piqué où on frôle de quelques centimètres le sol. Mais je sais que je ne dois pas succomber car je dois tenir le coup. J'ai une promesse à faire. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid donc pour ça il faut que je puisse le déguster.

Mais ce soir c'est plus fort que moi. Ce matin on m'a annoncer que Luna, ma chère Luna Lovegood est morte de ses blessures suite à un traquenard imposer par Voldemort. Dans deux mois je passe mes aspics. Voldemort voudra sûrement me défier.

Moi tout m'indiffère. La mort de Luna ma affecter plus que je ne le croyais. Mais cet air rêveur et sa parole franche vont me manquer. Tant de monde mort, tant de blessé et la vrai bataille arrive. J'ai peur et je ne dois pas, mais j'ai peur.

Je m'approche de la rambarde, je l'enjambe et je reste assis à regarder le vide qui m'attire comme un aimant. Un vertige de plaisir me monte à la tête. Pourtant je ne devrais même pas songer à sauter mais ce moment ce simple fait de regarder le sol me libère je sais que si je saute je serai libre mais à quel prix.

Le parc de Poudlard est incroyablement beau là-haut. C'est si facile de ne plus souffrir juste de se pencher, de rester en l'air quelques secondes le temps de la course et de se poser sur le sol vert fleuri et de le tacher de mon sang. Mais je ne dois pas. C'est ce que j'essaie de me dire comme tous les soirs.

Et comme à chaque fois, IL est là. Je le vois sortir des ténèbres qui lui va à merveille comme une cape qui vous protége mais sauvage. Il s'approche prudemment. Chacun de ses gestes est calculé à la perfection. C'est mon ange des ténèbres ! Il sait tout de moi c'en ai troublant.

Il se pose avec élégance à côté de moi. Il me regarde. Je regarde le sol. C'est toujours pareil. Mais ce soir il ressent ma peine, mon envie plus profonde. Il franchit le dernier rempart qu'on c'était créer dans ce lieu de silence. Il me regarde de son regard pénétrant : le seul qui m'est dédier. Je le sais car je l'ai déjà vu me regarder. Il leva lentement sa main jusqu'à ma joue. Et posa un de ses doigts en un léger effleurement. Puis gentiment il murmura :

_Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à rester ici,

Je laisse sa voix toute nouvelle glisser sur mon corps. Nouvelle car je pense avoir entendu de l'inquiétude. Je fixe toujours le sol. J'ai appris que je ne pouvais plus regarder ses yeux. Mais je répondis :

_Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis moins seul !

_Mais tu n'es pas seul. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as envie de sauter que tu te rapproches de ceux que tu aimes ! Et ceux que tu quittes que feront-ils quand tu seras plus là ?

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres je lève mon regard pour croiser deux onyx noirs sans expression. Je sais qu'il a raison. Il a toujours raison. Mais je réalise que je ne sais pas à quoi me rattacher. Ron et Hermione sont morts en voulant se sauver tous les deux, Neville dépérit sous les yeux de l'ordre. Remus est mort dans une grande chasse au loup-garou. Je suis seul. La famille Weasley à été presque entièrement décimé.

Je le regarde d'un air désespéré et je lui pose la question :

_Comment faites-vous pour tenir ?

_J'aime quelqu'un

Il baisse les yeux comme pris en faute. Je lui réponds

_Elle en à de la chance. Est-elle au courant qu'elle est votre force ?

_Non mais je fais tous pour qu'elle reste en vie. Mais en ces temps sombres c'est dur.  
_Oui je comprends.

Mon regard se lève vers le ciel. Et regarde l'étoile la plus brillante pour moi : Sirius. Elle est mon phare dans ce monde de fous. Je soupire après lui, après mon père et ma mère et tout le monde. J'aimerais tant les revoir ! Et mon regard se fixe vers le sol comme à chaque fois. C'est devenu une obsession. Il ne faut pas relâcher sa garde sinon je suis foutu. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et mets pieds au sol pour pouvoir rentrer dans mon dortoir ou tout simplement me balader dans les couloirs du château vide à cette heure. Avant de franchir la porte, je m'arrête et ne bouge plus. Je parle doucement :

_Dites-lui sinon il sera trop tard et comme vous dites rien n'est sûre en ces temps sombres. Mais vous m'avez redonné de l'espoir. Rien n'est perdu, j'ai tout à gagner, non ? Mais je vous remercie peut-être aurais-je fait une bêtise ou peut-être pas on ne le saura jamais. Mais je vous remercie encore professeur Rogue.

_J'essaierai de suivre votre conseil. Ne me remerciez pas Mr Potter. Votre mort n'est pas dans notre intérêt.

Je regardais toujours mais au mot de sa dernière phrase je souris car je savais qu'il n'en pansait pas au mot. On avait tous les deux évolués et on s'appréciait. Bien que je ne sois pas sûr de ses sentiments. Sans un regard en arrière je franchis la porte. Continuer le cours de ma vie comme si de rien n'était. en laissant derrière moi un professeur songeur. Mais comme j'étais loin je ne pouvais pas entendre mon professeur murmurer dans le vent :

_Si tu savais tu ne comprendrais pas, je viens juste de te sauver. Encore une fois. Rien n'est perdu. Je t'aimerai toujours jusqu'à la fin

The End

Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire qui n'est pas la dernière. En ce moment je prépare deux autres fics mais à plusieurs chapitres donc bisous à la prochaine!!

Ange de un cisme


End file.
